


[podfic] Birthday Spanking

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Spanking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of mistyzeo's fic "Birthday Spanking."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> It starts as what has to be a joke, with Dean swatting Sam as hard as he can on the ass to wake him up.</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:17:22 || 10 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Birthday Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday Spanking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398364) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Title:** [Birthday Spanking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398364)  
 **Author:** mistyzeo  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Author’s Summary:** It starts as what has to be a joke, with Dean swatting Sam as hard as he can on the ass to wake him up.  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:17:22 || 10 MB  
 **Download Link:** [here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Birthday%20Spanking%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/birthday-spanking).

**Streaming:**  


Recorded for heard_the_owl’s birthday and originally posted [here](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/22160.html).


End file.
